


Dinner with the Toziers

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Engaged Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mentions of Sex, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Wentworth Tozier has no fucking filter, and they embarass the shit out of them, basically adult reddie have dinner with richie's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Forty year old Richie Tozier finally has something to tell his parents.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 22
Kudos: 457





	Dinner with the Toziers

Maggie and Wentworth Tozier lived a relatively quiet life and they wouldn’t want it any other way. They had a loving, if very busy and quite famous, son who visited as often as he could in between comedy tours. He’d called them the previous evening, mentioning he’d be in town for a few days and he had something important to tell them. Maggie hoped it was news that he’d finally found himself a lovely girl and was settling down. Went, however, was convinced Richie had finally snapped and killed someone, needing their help to dispose of the corpse. He’d agree, of course. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for his son, despite him being over forty years old.

Maggie pulled Richie into a tight, rib-cracking hug when he arrived, gushing about his latest Netflix special (she didn’t understand it in the slightest, but damn her if she wasn’t supportive.) Went tossed his son a beer, motioning to the sofa once Maggie finally extracted herself.

“What’s this important thing you want to tell us, Rich?”

Richie was silent for a few moments, staring at his hands which were slightly shaking. The shovel was at the ready in the yard. Maggie’s mother’s ring was in her pocket. Richie looked up, smiling as he gestured his left ring finger where a handsome engagement band was sitting.

“I’m engaged.”

Maggie squealed in delight, jumping to her feet to wrap her arms around Richie was more; behind her back, she flipped off her husband, who just rolled his eyes. She broke away, holding his face in her hands, pinching his cheeks as if he were a child again, “at last, mister! What’s her name? What does she do? Tell us about her!”

Richie took a deep breath, “it’s a guy, actually.”

“I fucking KNEW it!” Went shouted, jumping out of his chair; he wobbled slightly since he didn’t have his walking stick to balance on. He sat back down quickly, pointing at his wife, “come on, hon, pay up!”

Maggie quickly shushed him, smiling innocently at Richie. He smirked, mostly in relief; this whole time he had been worried about coming out to them and they were not only chill about it, they’d been making bets. He looked between them, “you guys have been betting on my sexuality?”

“Your father did, honey, I had nothing to do with it.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m just glad you’re cool with it.”

“Come on, then, kid,” Went said, gesturing for Richie to sit down again. He sipped at his beer, smirking, “what’s he like?”

“Err, actually, you know him…” Richie ruffled his hair, looking between them sheepishly. He took a quick swig of beer, “Eddie. From Derry. Eddie Kaspbrak.“

“The little boy with asthma?” Maggie recalled, a slight frown on her face. Richie nodded, which made Maggie even more confused, “oh. I remember his mother. She made it very clear what she thought of you, dear.”

“Yeah I know,” Richie shuddered, not wanting to spend a single moment thinking about Sonia Kaspbrak. He smirked, “but so did Eddie.”

“Good for you, kid,” Went grinned, reaching out to take Richie’s phone; he smiled at a photo of the two of them lying on beach wearing shades and flipping off the camera with their matching ring fingers. Cliche but adorable. He nodded, “you hit that, yet?”

“Wentworth Tozier!” Maggie gasped, nearly impaling herself in the leg with her knitting needle; she’d been working on a sweater for her future grandchild and this news wasn’t about to stop her. She swatted at her husband, “you’re nearly seventy years old, for goodness sake.”

“Fuck yeah,” Richie replied, high-fiving his father.

“Richard!”

Richie dodged his mother’s swatting hand and told them he was going to freshen up before picking Eddie up from work. He’d been really looking forward to seeing them, especially now they were going to be family.

* * *

“That’s a weird fucking thing to high-five about,” Eddie mumbled, his cheeks already burning red; they hadn’t even arrived at the house yet. He’d forgotten how much Wentworth and Richie were alike. God alone can save him now.

“This is the guy who used to leave condoms outside my room whenever you guys stayed over,” Richie reminded him, turning in his parent’s street, “when he found out I swing both ways, he doubled his purchases.”

“I used to think that was your idea of a stupid joke.”

Richie smirked, pulling into the space in front of his parent’s house; he could see Eddie beginning to tense up, a million scenarios running through his head. He was approximately three seconds away from reaching for his inhaler. Richie rested a hand on his thigh, smiling.

“Hey, my parents love you, okay? You’ve literally known them for years…” he leaned over, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s cheek; he started to relax and Richie continued, “they still remember the fanny pack and the inhalers. They’re trying to figure out how on earth I landed someone as hot as you.”

“I’m the lucky one here,” Eddie mumbled, holding the hand Richie still held against his thigh, “I’ve got so much baggage. The germ thing, the ex-wife…”

“Shut the fuck up, dude, and get out of the car before you make me say some gay shit,” Richie said, rolling his eyes as he reached into the back seat for Eddie’s bag. He quickly added, “oh, by the way, my mom’s on about grandchildren again so if she says anything about kids just say you’re impotent.”

Eddie thought for a moment, his hand paused at the car door handle, “wait…are you implying you’ve got a fucking uterus, dumbass?”

Richie frowned, “no. Fuck you.”

* * *

Richie had been right: Maggie and Went absolutely adored Eddie. He was the same kind sweet boy they’d known twenty seven years ago now grown into a gentle, handsome, lovely man. Went had shaken his hand, immediately to nod approvingly at Richie, a wink thrown in for good measure; Richie had ushered him into the house, aiming a kick at his father as he passed. Eddie insisted on helping Maggie with dinner in the kitchen whilst Richie chatted to Went, mostly about touring, his latest writing efforts and wedding plans.

During dinner, Eddie enthusiastically described his proposal to Richie whilst his fiance looked on in adoration. Apparently, they’d been on vacation with five other people and whilst three of them - William, Stanley and Beverly - distracted Richie, the others - Benjamin and Michael - had meticulously lighted dozens of candles along the beach, spelling out the words WILL YOU MARRY ME? in the sand.

“And what did you do?” Eddie asked fondly, smirking at the way Richie ducked his head in embarrassment, mumbling something unintelligible. Eddie wasn’t about to let him get off lightly, “what was that, dear?”

Went and Maggie glanced at each other, making yet another silent bet. Went’s money was on Richie having fainted whereas Maggie thought he burst into tears. It turns out they were both wrong.

“I broke my ankle crowd-surfing during an impromptu gig.”

“I proposed in a dirty Spanish hospital,” he shook his head. Yeah, it wasn’t exactly as he’d planned and he’d been super pissed at Richie for getting hurt in such a dumb way but it was the happiest moment of his life, even if their first official photo as an engaged couple was Eddie crouched beside Richie’s hospital bed whilst he gazed into nothingness, off his tits on pain meds. Eddie turned to Richie, then, holding his hand, “this is the idiot I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

Opposite them, Went was gazing in awe whilst Maggie dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. All Went could think was he hoped Richie had insurance. He didn’t dare voice that, though. Instead, he said, “you know, kid. That’s fucking romantic as shit.”

“That’s what Richie said.”

“I was high as fuck, though,” Richie said. He had to do three consecutive shows alternating between crutches and using a stool as his ankle was in a cast. However, the story he told his crowd every night never lost its loving recollection.

* * *

After dinner, the four of them moved into the front room with glasses of wine, sharing stories of the boys’ childhood together. Richie was sure his parents were out to embarrass him as they told in graphic detail Richie’s massive crush on Eddie, his college goth phase and the time he got high with Beverly.

“It’s so lovely to have you here, Eddie. I’m so happy you’re joining our family. Richie was so in love with you when you boys were young, didn’t you, Rich?”

“Still am, Mom, nothing’s changed,” Richie was sprawled on the sofa lazily, Eddie tucked nicely up against him, his head resting on Richie’s shoulder. He threaded his finger’s through Eddie’s hair rhythmically, “what about him, he loved me when we were kids, too.”

“Only a bit.”

“Fuck off ‘only a bit’,” Richie scoffed, playfully pulling at Eddie’s hair, “you tried to write me a poem. What was it called, ‘I heart Trashmouth Tozier?’”

“Shut the fuck up, asshole,” Eddie hissed, his cheeks and the tips of his ears burning with embarrassment.

He was sure the last thing Went and Maggie wanted to hear was their silly schoolboy romance. Maggie was pretending not to hear them, concentrating on her knitting for the grandchildren she was determined to get. Went, however, was watching them with an amused smirk on his face.

“You know, I remember when you used to stay over, Eddie,” he recalled the memory of the tiny medically challenged boy who always called him ‘Mr. Tozier’ no matter how many times Went told him not to. He chuckled, “you and Rich were like two peas in a pod. Inseparable. You used to stay up all night watching scary movies,” he tapped his chin curiously, gazing at the lovebirds, “at least, I think that’s what all the screaming was about.”

“WENTWORTH!”

“What?” He turned to his furiously blushing wife, gesturing at the mortified pair sitting on the sofa, “it’s not like I was listening at the door, Mags. Sometimes I finished work early,” he still carried on talking and Eddie buried his face in Richie’s jacket, biting back the bizarre urge to laugh, “I always slammed the door hard and gave Eddie enough time to jump out of the window-”

“Dad?” Went turned to Richie who just smiled at him, “I think it’s time we got to the hotel.”

“Oh, don’t go, honey. Your father’s set up the spare room,” Maggie pleaded, looking between her son and soon-to-be son-in-law, “your father can go to the hotel, if that helps.”

“Hey.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Tozier…” Eddie quickly cut in, having had his fair share of Tozier family domestics for the day. “We’d love to stay here if you don’t mind putting us up.”

Maggie pulled him into another bone-crushing hug - the woman had surprising strength for a woman in her late sixties. He carried his and Richie’s bags up to the spare bedroom. Once they’d reached the room, Went following slowly behind aided by his stick, Maggie once again hugged them goodnight and kissed them lovingly. Went finally caught up and fist bumped his son before turning to shake Eddie’s hand again.

“I approve, by the way,” he said, looking between the two and finding confused expressions, “isn’t that what dads are supposed to do? Approve of their children’s partners?”

“Goodnight, Dad,” Richie said with a sigh, manhandling Eddie into the spare bedroom before Went could embarrass him further. No such luck.

“Oh, by the way, guys,” he gestured between himself and his wife, an evil smirk on his face, “we can take our hearing aids out if you two want to ‘watch some scary movies.’”

Maggie was tugging on her husband’s sleeve, muttering to him about behaving himself. Richie was used to this by now and replied utterly deadpan.

“Could you? That’d be great.”

The last thing Maggie and Went heard before the door shut behind them was a squeaked, “Rich!”

* * *

They were finally alone and Richie breathed a sigh of relief, shrugging off his jacket. He turned to see Eddie looking around the room - Maggie had decorated it nicely but loads of Richie’s old stuff still littered the room. Trophies, and books cluttered the desk, several old records and video games were shoved away in boxes in the corner. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist from behind, nuzzling his neck.

“Sure you want to marry into this circus?”

"How about tomorrow?”

Richie paused, turning Eddie in his arms so he was facing him; his eyes were comically wide and Eddie found it ridiculously adorable for a man of Richie’s age, “for real?” Eddie nodded and Richie swallowed, a smile spreading across his face, “the others will be pissed.”

"We can get married in front of them again,” Eddie said dismissively, running his hands over Richie’s chest. He knew Richie had already made his mind up but he couldn’t help but add, “I want to be your husband.”

Tears pricked at Richie’s eyes beneath his large glasses, “I wanna be your husband, too.”

The two of them embraced tightly, falling asleep wrapped in each other’s arms; the morning couldn’t come quick enough. They couldn’t wait to tell Maggie and Went their news.


End file.
